REVIEW OF ANNIHILATION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 16, 2015 In 1932, Anderson discovered the tracks of electron positron pairs created by a beam of energetic photons incident on a thin metal plate. The inverse, “pair annihilation” occurs whenever an electron and positron annihilate. Note that the explanation of this phenomenon was based on the Einstein invalid concept of mass-energy conservation. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Indeed a large number of experiments showed that the fields of Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) and the relativity of Einstein are invalid theories. For example Maxwell's fields violate Newton's third law of instantaneous actions -reaction confirmed by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement.Moreover my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS rejects Einstein's invalid mass-energy conservation which violates the the two conservation laws of energy and mass. So to avoid such wrong theories I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles". Surprisingly such dipolic particles or dipolic photons led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 which invalidates the electromagnetic theory of Maxwell and the theory of special relativity, because the dipole photons having mass in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. Note that Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801) showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass. Also Einstein later (1938) in his book "The evolution of physics" (page 234) wrote that the bending of light near the sun is due to photons having mass m = hν/c2. However Einstein himself in 1905 under the influence of Maxwell's fields proposed that light consists of false massless quanta of fields. Under this condition his hypothesis of the wrong rest mass, violated the two conservation laws of energy and mass by introducing the invalid mass-energy conservation. Especially Einstein himself pointed out: “Pre-relativity physics contains two conservation laws of fundamental importance, namely, the law of conservation of energy and the law of conservation of mass; these two appear there as completely independent of each other. Through relativity theory they melt together into one principle.” Although laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity, today many physicists influenced by Einstein’s invalid special relativity believe that the mass of the two particles, in the so-called annihilation, turns to the energy of the Einstein false massless quanta of fields. For example in the “Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” (in chapter electron-positron annihilation) one reads : “When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off. The energy is given off in the form of the aforementioned gamma rays.” Here we see that the fundamental electromagnetic interaction of these particles is absent. Instead it is used the wrong rest mass and the invalid rest energy. So ,to explain the correct pair annihilation I present here a brief history of my discoveries of Photon-Matter Interaction and Matter Matter Interaction able to interpret correctly the annihilation of electron and positron under the two conservation laws of energy and mass. After the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who sowed the fallacy of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory in favor of Newton’s rectangular particles of light confirmed by Soldner (1801) and also after the the recognition of J.J Thomson that the electromagnetic energy is equivalent to the so-called “electromagnetic mass” used by Kaufmann for the explanation of his experiment (1901), I presented in 1993 by paper of dipole photons which led to my discovery of the Photon- Matter Interaction hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 According to that discovery the absorptions of photons in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect invalidate the Einstein massless quanta of fields, because the dipole photons contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. The interaction of a dipole photon with the charge (-e) of the electron in terms of the vectors Ey and Bz can be written as Ey (-e) dy = dw and Bz(-e)dy = Fm dt = dp = cdm. Since Ey/Bz = c we get dw/dm = c2 = hν/m Note that such a result under the application of Newton’s laws led to my discovery of the length contraction and time dilation because the hypothesis of length contraction and time dilation introduced by Einstein leads to complications. For example Einstein in his invalid special relativity believed incorrectly that the simultaneity of Newton’s third law is not invariant but depends on the reference frame. Under such fallacious ideas I examined carefully the Kaufmann experiment and I discovered that according to the Photon-Matter Interaction or Photon Absorption the increase of the electron mass is due to the absorption of both energy and mass. Indeed, in the Kaufamnn experiment (1901) under the same length contraction and a time dilation the absorption of energy by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the variation of the electron mass starting from the Newton inertial mass Mo (before the absorption). Here we do not use the wrong rest mass and the invalid relativistic mass because they lead to complications. Instead we use Newton’s inertial mass Mo (before the absorption) which is always constant in a mechanical conservative system where the sum of the kinetic and potential energy is constant as in gravity. Whereas, after the absorption we use a variable mass M in accordance with the following equation M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed the differentiation of this equation under the application of Newton’s second law leads to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction as M2c2 = M2u2 Or 2MdM c2 = 2MdM u2 + 2uduM2 Or dMc2 = (dMu + udM)u = d(Mu)/dtds = (dp/dt)ds = dW This result deduced from the application of Newton’s second law invalidates dramatically the theory of special relativity. ( See my “Newton invalidates Einstein”). This photon absorption is a weak electromagnetic interaction similar to the weak electromagnetic interaction of the antineutrino absorption which invalidates the electroweak theory of the so-called weak interaction. (See my “Neutrino-Quark Interaction”). According to the Photon-Matter Interaction in the Bohr model the ionization of the hydrogen atom ΔΕ = 13.6 eV is due to the absorption of the energy hν = 13.6 eV of a photon. Moreover as in nuclear binding energies in the binding energy of the hydrogen atom we observe also a mass defect ΔΜ = 13.6 eV/c2 which turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 = 13.6 eV/c2. This fact invalidates the Einstein mass-energy conservation because the mass defect in nuclear binding as in the case of the hydrogen atom cannot turn into the energy of the generated photon, or the energy hν of the photon cannot turn to the mass defect. (See my “energy does not turn to mass”). Under these fallacious ideas I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003). In that paper I showed that the experiments of the magnetic moments give considerable charge distributions in proton and neutron able to give the nuclear binding energy under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism. You can see my discovery of nuclear force and structure in which the nuclear binding energy turns to the energy of generated photons while the mass defect turns into the photon mass in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. This process called Matter Matter Interaction or Photon Emission is just the reverse reaction of the Photon -Matter Interaction. For example in the Bohr model of the hydrogen atom one sees that the charges (+e) and (-e) of the proton-electron interaction interact under the application of the well-established Coulomb law involving electric forces acting at a distance at the same time in accordance with the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. According to the Bohr model, during the transition between energy levels, the electron, in a way that cannot be pictured (quantum jump) emits a photon whose frequency ν is given by the Planck formula ΔΕ = hν regardless of the frequency f of orbital revolution of the electron. In this case according to the reverse process of my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction, called Matter-Photon Interaction or Photon Emission, the mass defect ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2. This process is given by ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Similarly when an electron and a positron interact electromagnetically in the so-called annihilation the electromagnetic energy ΔΕ = 1.022 MeV of the electron-positron interaction turns to the photon energy 2hν = 1.022 MeV and the total mass 2M = 1.022 MeV/c2 of the two particles turns to the photon mass 2m = 2hν/c2 = 1.022 MeV/c2. Also the same Matter Matter Interaction or Photon Emission is obvious in the binding energy of deuteron. In my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” I showed that the deuteron is a stable p-n system composed of a proton and a neutron with parallel spin along the radial direction giving a binding energy of 2.2246 MeV. In this case the proton consists of 9 charged quarks and the neutron of 12 ones existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Such charged quarks under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism give the binding energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV which turns to the energy hν = 2.2246 MeV of the generated photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ = 2.2246 MeV/c2 turns to the photon mass m= hν/c2 of the generated photon in accordance with the Matter Matter Interaction. In other words in the above interaction we observe not only the conservation law of energy but also the conservation law of mass. In all three cases of the hydrogen atom , the so-called annihilation, and the deuteron we see that the emission of photon occurs under the electromagnetic interaction of charges in the systems, proton-electron, positron-electron, and Proton-Neutron (p-n system) at very short distances where the considerable charge distributions of nucleons give the so-called strong nuclear force. Note that the same way we observe also in the Neutron Decay or Antineutrino Emission which is similar to the Matter Matter Interaction or Photon Emission . After my discovery of the new structure of proton and neutrons the following neutron decay n = p +e- +ν- can be written as [ 92(dud) +4u + 5d +3d ] = [ 92(dud)+(dud) + 4u +5d) +e-+v- Or (d-d-d) = (d-u-d) +e- +ν- Then after my discovery of the masses of up and down quarks: u = 2.4 MeV/c2 and d = 3.69 MeV/c2 we can write the conservation law of mass in MeV/c2 as 3(3.69) = (3.69 + 2.4 +3.69) + 0.51 + 0.78 In a manner of speaking, in this detailed analysis we see that the neutron decay is more nearly like the deexcitation of an excited atomic state in which a particle (a photon), also not initially present is emitted as the atom drops from an unstable to the stable state. Here we see that the (d-d-d) scheme is unstable because the three spinning down quarks of charge (-e/3) exert attractive magnetic forces and repulsive electric forces. Whereas the (d-u-d) scheme of charges (-e/3) and (+2e/3) is a stable scheme, because in the spinning up and down quarks we observe both the net electric and magnetic attractions. In other words the instability of the free electron is due to the unstable scheme (d-d-d), while the stability of proton is due to the stable scheme (d-u-d). Here the difference (ddd)-(dud) gives the energy ΔΕ = 1.29 MeV due to the electromagnetic quark-quark interaction, while in deuteron of binding energy BE = 2.2246 MeV due to the electromagnetic interaction of charge distributions in nucleons the neutron cannot decay because the binding energy of 2.2246 MeV overcomes the energy ΔΕ = 1.29 ΜeV Category:Fundamental physics concepts